


Beneath the Milky Twilight

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, No Dialogue, Silence Kink, how did I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't expect Stiles to be quiet during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> For Julia-Rae.

Everyone probably expected Stiles to be a talker in bed. He was loud and obnoxious everywhere else, why wouldn't he babble constantly while getting bent over and fucked, or fucking someone, right? Truth was, Stiles was oddly quiet in bed, he gave the occasional moan or gasp, but his constant motor mouth stopped as soon as he hit the bed with another person for the intentions of sex. Derek found it hot, if he was being honest, found this honest side of Stiles where he could let go and shut off his brain erotic and sweet. He liked to see what soft noises he could draw from Stiles, if any at all. Soft whimpers were followed by Stiles biting down on his lower lip and turning his face into the cushions to bite down and muffle himself. Stiles would push up his hips and clutch at Derek's shoulders as he shuddered and let his mouth fall open soundlessly. 

Stiles gasped and twisted as he hiked his knees up, hooking his legs around Derek's back as he pulled him in closely. His mouth pressed to Derek's neck, sucking against the skin to leave marks that would heal before they were done. Derek grunted with exertion when he pushed into Stiles, filling the room with the slick sound of skin on skin and the almost obscene, wet noise of them sliding together with the aid of lube. Stiles slid his hand between their bodies to wrap around his own cock and tug slowly in contrast to Derek's brutal pace. His mouth fell open with a weak noise that bordered on kittenish as his eyes fell shut and he pulled the edge of his lip into his mouth to suck. Derek's mouth lifted into a small, pleased smile as he leaned over them, taking Stiles' bitten lip with his own teeth to hold in his mouth and lap over with broad strokes of his tongue. 

Stiles was close to orgasm, his nails biting into Derek's shoulders and bucking up with nearly soundless mewls of pleasure. He turned his head from the kiss and let his body shudder as it took in air and pressed down onto Derek's cock, trying to get it deeper. His body stilled when Derek's dick brushed over his prostate before a sob left him, the sharp sound of it nearly deafening. Derek leaned low, scraping his teeth over the shell of Stiles' ear as he took hold of his hips and jerked him up. Pounding into the human harder, he gave himself over to abandon as he worked to push Stiles over the edge and into a shaking orgasm. 

He watched Stiles' face intently as he batted Stiles' hand from his cock and took over stroking. He worked at the same frenetic pace as his thrusts and let his eyes lock onto the human's features. Stiles' face slackened and his jaw hung open with ragged gulps of air and his eyes caught Derek's with pleading, wanton looks. The warm brown eyes rolled back into Stiles' head as his body bowed off of the sheets and he came in spurts over his chest and Derek's hand. A low grumble of pleasure left Derek's throat and he pressed his face into Stiles' neck to breathe in the musk. Licking over the strong, tight tendons there he tasted the sweat and arousal in the skin and pushed his hips in deep and hard, carefully doing his best to mind his strength. He emptied himself into a condom and fell loosely over Stiles, smothering the smaller male with his bulk. He remained like that for a long moment until Stiles sleepily batted at his sides and squirmed about.

Removing the condom and tying it off, Derek wiped Stiles clean with a warm washcloth and assessed him for damage, laying down when he didn't find any tears or blood. Gathering Stiles in his arms, he allowed himself to burrow against Stiles' heat and enjoy the silence that would only last until Stiles came down from his orgasm. Incoherent murmurs of pleasure were already starting to bubble up in Stiles' throat and Derek kissed away the noise with greedy presses of his lips, kissing Stiles until he was dazed and breathless again. Stiles pressed back into his heat, turning around and around in the covers to make himself comfortable before pillowing his head on Derek's chest. Derek smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace as he listened to Stiles' breath deepen as he tumbled into sleep.

Derek gave a content sigh and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

Stiles gave a sharp, loud snore.


End file.
